emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7240 (21st July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Aaron is confused when Lawrence withdraws his invitation for the machinery convention after being made aware of his "volatility" from Paddy. Marlon and Laurel realise they need to tell April and Arthur that their marriage is over. They decide to do it tomorrow. Paddy tries to get out of the lunch at Home Farm but Rhona insists on going. Debbie's surprised to learn that Ross is working at Butler's Farm. Megan gees Jai up for the settlement meeting at court, knowing Rachel is going to humiliate him. Ashley bumps into Laurel in the street and asks after her. He invites her to join him as he goes to see the bishop. She agrees and Tracy overhears and offers to give them a lift in Marlon's car for a fee. Paddy feigns that his car has broken down in Robblesfield in order to get out of lunch at Home Farm. Marlon worries about telling April that he's no longer with Laurel after the promises he made to Donna. Debbie confronts Ross about working at the farm and he convinces her it's just to get them more money. Aaron finds Paddy on Robblesfield Lane and confronts him over what he said to Lawrence. Paddy tells him he was trying to keep him away from Robert and explains how Robert was responsible for his 'accident' with the grain pit. He tells him he admitted it was payback for sending the note to Chrissie and he's threatened to go after Rhona and Leo now which is why he's had to fake the car breaking down to get out of lunch. Upset, Aaron apologises to Paddy and promises to stay away from Robert. Jai returns from the settlement meeting at court and tells Leyla it was a disaster as Rachel managed to wriggle out of everything, including hiring her own surveyor to carry out checks on Tenant House, proving there was no subsidence. Ashley, Laurel and Tracy arrive back from seeing the bishop and are shocked but amused to discover that Tracy drove them there and back without passing her driving test. They all agree to keep the incident quiet from Marlon. Megan and Rachel toast their success at the settlement meeting in quiet. They're confused however when Jai returns to work and returns the keys to Tenant House to Rachel, insisting there's no hard feelings. Ross picks at Moira's insecurities when Cain receives another visiting order from Charity. Aaron calls Robert and arranges to meet him at the hotel tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and rear hallway/stairs *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Brook Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Road *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, staff room and office *Robblesfield Lane Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes